


Your pain is my Art/Make her Scream

by Sin_Dere



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: A little bit of blood, ALT END, Alternate Ending, F/M, Power Play, Rape, Rough Sex, Unconscious, a little bit of bruising, did swan really have a backup plan incase this kinda thing happened?, juliet starling/zed - Freeform, juliet/zed - Freeform, lollipop chainsaw - Freeform, necroanimatatophilia, not into guro sorry, reluctant orgasm, vulgarity, zed/juliet - Freeform, zed/juliet starling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Dere/pseuds/Sin_Dere
Summary: While trying to saw that last speaker in half- Zed actually strikes fast enough to knock out his attacker! He finds himself debating her fate and plotting payback. An alternate ending that I refer to as Day of the Zed.





	Your pain is my Art/Make her Scream

Shadows blotched around the mosh pit, the screen a flicker of movement and speakers unable to keep up with the current fight.

“Eat my mohawk, you barbie looking slut!” whirring, the chainsaw still fell below the sound of zed’s shrieking vocals. If he had lungs-surely he would be panting at this point. 

2 different sets, and she still hadn't relented or tired out. 2 times already, he'd had to piece himself back together after nearly being completely eviscerated. Regeneration wasn't immediate, and it was clear his patience was wearing thin. Every aggression he hissed was seemingly more vulgar than the last. 

By now, seeing the zombie atop the large speaker, it was clear he was practically foaming at the mouth. He held a tight grip about the long microphone stand and sucked in a bout of air he didn't need, a low and hysterical growl crackling in his throat. 

“Emo much?” chipperly, the blonde taunts him with the ‘emo’ thing for at least the 4th time. Much to his chagrin, the chainsaw begins to dig into the large speaker, the last one on the stage. 

“I'm gonna pull your ponytail out the front of your face! FUCKIN’ SLAG!” his scream forces her back, and he takes the opportunity, leaping off the speaker behind her. 

Just as she staggers back, he brings himself to make a full swing with the stand, red mohawk cutting through the air like a shark fin while he dashed. He can hear the satisfying smack as the mic stand connected with the back of her head. She flies, losing the grip on her chainsaw, smacking flat to the stage floor and rolling, falling motionless. 

Nick's head babbled with concern, stunned, seeing a small amount of blood trickle from the spot of impact.  
“Juliet? JULIET! Come on, get up!” her fingertips twitched, a sad groan rumbling from her throat. After that, the only sign of life was the faint rise and fall of her abdomen. 

Zed stands back for a moment, listening to the decapitated head cry out to no avail. He moves in, rolling his shoulders, shoving the blonde girl from her side to her back with his mic. A grunt of pain tries to force its way out of the unconscious cheerleader. 

“I said it once, I'll say it again: i love the smell of half dead cheerleader in the morning!” before the yammering head could interject, zed presses his boot to its face. “I'll deal with YOU later,Your dumb whore’s first!” the chuckle is taunting and snide.

He snatches the head from the holster, and ignoring all interjections, chucks it higher up into a mountain of scrap metal, watching it get caught on the edge, dangling helplessly. A kick rams its way into her side, scooching her forward. It would be accurate to say seeing her pain and failure gave him a shot of almost life like glee. 

 

Staring at her helpless form makes him think: how did he kill her? It wasn’t his fault swan didn't think of a plan b, however, if he hadn't pulled a quick one, juliet would have absolutely won the battle. Every dead nerve jittered with the anticipation of exacting revenge- he’d been sliced and cut and beaten to hell and back, not all of it unpleasant. 

Kneeling, he stares at her, noticing the small dotting bruises here and there, matching the scanty little thing she called a uniform. Her head wasn’t really bleeding much anymore, and yet she was still dappled red (though it was more a mix of his blood from before). 

Loud music continued to pour through the junkyard, and she continued to lie knocked out. He grabs her by a pigtail, yanking her up and watching her feet drag. He digs his nails into her arm until the skin breaks, keeping a tight grasp as he hoist her up fully. 

In the nature of his mindless repetition he mutters:“your pain is my art..., and i fucking CRUSHED you!” her head lolls to the side and he pulls it back forward by the pigtail. 

A thought begins to kindle- why kill her when he could just have her be a badass bodyguard? If he turned her, he'd have at least a sizeable amount of authority over her. Also….zombie bodyguard with a chainsaw sounded pretty damn punk. 

“Get ready to cheer for me now bitch,” he sharply whispers into her ear, and feels her shiver. The goosebumps along her skin seem misplaced. She was sensitive to ear whispers, and seeing her twitch gave him a wicked idea. “Have i got a plan for you slag,”

Tossing her down, he gets the loose strap off his overalls, binding her hands behind her tightly. He wouldn't just take a chunk of fresh flesh, he would make sure it was slow and controlled. Not to say biting wouldn't be involved.

He could absolutely tear her open or destroy her skull, but if she was gonna be a line of defense, he would scar her another way. Zed forced his blood to flow and prepared. He held her face up, staring contemplatively. Ugh, she looked so bubblegum, too sweet and clueless, an absolute stereotype of a jailbait cheerleader. It was almost disgusting, if not for the thought this cunt was his now. The softness of her bruised face, it lured him in. 

He gives no softness, chewing her lower lip and prying her mouth slightly agape. Just enough for some blood, enough to taste it, enough for his tongue to lash out and take it, spread it, and force into her mouth. She was gonna know how he tasted. Her warmth was nearly repulsive, but something he would deal with. Their teeth were pretty much touching, and he could smell the candy on her breath. Taste it in her mouth. 

Her eyes flutter but stay shut,another groan vibrating through his lips, a sign she would regain consciousness soon. Good. The head screamed hoarsely, still drowned out by the music, watching zed slide a hand under juliet’s top and squeeze. His other hand gripped tight at her thigh, leaving marks. 

The more her sleeping body reacted to him, the more he got into it, running his dark tongue along her neck, her parted lips, and her now exposed breast. Her skin was flushed and hot against his lack of warmth.

“That's right you bitch, you want this huh? You wanna be a good fuckin' cocksleeve,”he forces a hand down the front of her skirt, feeling around. He grinned at the apparent wetness. Sure didn't take much for her huh? Seeing her react to the movement of his hand along the front, he repeats it off and on, seeing her body squirm. He then refrains. She couldn't have all the fun. “Time to get hardcore you vanilla slut,” 

He shuffles on top of her, yanking his pants off and totally discarding her teddy printed underwear. One or two fingers inside her, and it was a surprising revelation she wasn't as damaged as he'd figured. Still pretty damn inexperienced, but not without practice. He cackled seeing her writhe at his prodding.

“This, you're gonna love,take this!”

The noise he drew was melodic, and seeing her fidget and slowly awaken, exciting. He was more than ready, retracting his hand and positioning himself. He sees her eyes open groggily, and he shoves into her cunt full force. Once again he isn't focused on softness. He wanted her to feel it, and hearing the grunts of hybrid pain and want, she was. 

Before juliet could say a word, he forces his mouth back over hers. Despite her tight pressed lips, he had already swabbed her throat, and she must have known by taste alone. Her body began to force itself to relax so there was less pain, and the sweet tears wetting her eyes welled up and vanished in but a few minutes. Despite her reluctance, the moans came, the wet slaps of his pale zombie dick slipping into her, and she had unknowingly even let his tongue back into her mouth at some point. 

“What a good slut, being submissive to her new master,” he snarked, smug seeing her exhausted, aroused, and defeated face. She was still too light headed to really fight, but too awake to not feel. “I'm fucking loving this!”

Zed could smell both her horror and arousal, forcing her to keep pace. She was ahead, and often he would have to stop and let her calm. She knew her fate was sealed by now, cries silenced by him and replaced with that unwanted pleasure. She couldn’t claw at him, and her light knee jabs and attempted bites only riled him further. It happened: she felt orgasm hit, and instinctively cried out, feeling him speed up with vigor. His teeth sink into her shoulder, the tongue swiping up the blood. The pain was nothing at that point to juliet, and it was over quickly with zed retracting. The wave was massive as it washed over her, leaving her twitching and shaking, taking shallow breaths as he kept going. 

The feeling of her walls clenching and trembling around his dick, it pulled in his own violent release, one he gladly shot into her, screaming out at full force. Not like it would do nothing anyways, zombies can't reproduce after all. It was at least enough to spread the curse, juliet already beginning to shiver by the time he pulled out, watching cum spill out. She'd be sore in the morning. 

This would be much more pleasant after she turned, and much easier.  
“Looks like I'm your boyfriend now, ” he growls in her ear, seeing her shake and fight the oncoming transformation. It would be too late for him to deny she was as hot as she'd be useful, and he wouldn't mind giving her a few more of these lessons in authority down the road. 

Looks like he'd be here for the after-party.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 1/11/2019: noticed some typos and fixed them! Also debating writing more for this particular au! 
> 
> Hi Hi everyone! This is...probably one of the darker things I've written, but I had fun bouncing ideas and getting feedback! It's probably apparent I love Zed and absolutely find his rabid energy fascinating, and there's no way he wouldn't want SOME kind of vengeance right? Also I just sorta kinda ship it. 
> 
> Mostly in like a manipulation/control-power/dub-non con way, but i might write an AU thing with actual development in the future. We'll see , my track record for fic delivery greatly varies on feedback and enjoyment! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged! If it seems rough please let me know and i'll work my hardest to create better products in the future~


End file.
